reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Skunk
Skunk is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are small black rodent-looking creatures with a distinctive white stripe down their back and they can produce a foul-smelling odor when they feel threatened. When hunting these, using rifles/shotguns/sniper rifles can destroy the bodies (rendering them unlootable). 5 of their pelts are required for the 6th Master Hunter challenge (along with 5 Fox pelts and 5 Raccoon pelts). Description Skunks appear to be crepuscular - while they do occasionally appear in the daytime and full dark, they are seen at dusk and dawn with much greater frequency. In the Diez Coronas-Torquemada region, for instance, 7-9pm appears to be prime skunk time. Their frequency may also be dependent on the time of day. It's been noted that they are most active after 6am. Locations New Austin In New Austin, the player can find skunks around Cholla Springs or just south of Twin Rocks. The skunks are also found very often near the road that runs south from MacFarlane's Ranch and west of Warthington Ranch (mostly at night). There is a skunk spawn point just behind the Armadillo general store and behind the blue house next to the Armadillo Bank. Skunks and Raccoons will spawn shortly after sunset in this area and then head south. thumb|300px|left Nuevo Paraiso In Nuevo Paraiso, the player can find skunks easily around the horse field in Mexico and North-East of Torquemada.Torquemada Some can be found on the plains around Roca de Madera, north of Agave Viejo. Around midnight, they run around among the horses and armadillos. There is a skunk-spawnpoint at Alta Cabeza just west of El Matadero. There is another skunk-spawnpoint just over the "A" of Diez Coronas, where the black road splits in two. The skunk spawn point is at the rock in the crossroad. The skunks mostly spawn between 2am and 3am. During midnight hours skunks have been found in high numbers at Butter Bridge, though they are scattered about. West Elizabeth Skunks can be found in the 'U' area made by the road west of the Wreck of the Serendipity at dawn and dusk. They can also be found in the Great Plains and Tall Trees. Tips For Hunting Skunks will frequently spawn at night directly behind the stagecoach in Armadillo. Merely riding around the building is enough to make the skunk respawn (but will not spawn 100% of the time). This may require the stagecoach to be present. If the stagecoach is not present then players can get the respawned skunk by going through the general store from the main street to the back of the coach. (It's advised to use throwing knives to kill the skunks because the stagecoach will flee at the sound of gunfire - alternatively chase the animals out of town for about thirty seconds, then the sound of gunfire doesn't scare the coach away). Curiously, it seems riding clockwise round the block of buildings is more likely to get a raccoon spawn and riding counter-clockwise and it is more likely to see skunks. There are at least two, maybe more, spawn points behind this block of buildings so continue past the stagecoach and turn around at the movie theatre to increase chances of finding a skunk. Occasionally, during this exploit the skunk/raccoon will spawn slightly off screen or behind a building, so be sure to check down the alley behind the coach and by the building across the road from the movie theatre. Skunks seem to be more frequent here while on horseback. This is true as long as it is done at night. The same tactic applies to the raccoons in the same challenge; they will spawn at the same road, behind the coach. Skunks can also be found at night a lot around MacFarlane's ranch. A skunk can be hard to find when needing one, make sure to use a pistol when hunting them for pelts, as the more powerful guns can destroy the bodies of small game. Skunks can also be found in and around Alta Cabeza south of Casa Madrugada in Mexico. They can be found in New Austin, but are more abundant south of the Border. Another good place for hunting is around Beechers hope at night. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston collects 5 Skunk pelts. (in addition to 5 Raccoon pelts and 5 Fox pelts.) Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a skunk to contribute to the successful completion of the following trophy/achievement: Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Hunting